24fandomcom-20200223-history
Recurring characters
This is the list of recurring characters on 24 who appeared (or were heard) live in two or more episodes of a season. The total number of each character's appearances is included per season, regardless of whatever credits the actor may have received or if the actor or body double was uncredited. Characters who have appeared in multiple seasons have their grand total calculated in the final section. As with the appearances templates on each character's page, non-live audio, prerecorded footage, and photographs are excluded. Season 1 :For specific episode appearances, see Character appearances Season 2 :For specific episode appearances, see Character appearances Season 3 :For specific episode appearances, see Character appearances Season 4 :For specific episode appearances, see Character appearances Season 5 :For specific episode appearances, see Character appearances Season 6 :For specific episode appearances, see Character appearances Season 7 (and Redemption) :For specific episode appearances, see Character appearances Season 8 :For specific episode appearances, see Character appearances Live Another Day Multiple seasons These characters recurred in multiple seasons. The special prequel production 24: Redemption is considered a part of Season 7 for this list and currently does not affect the count. Included here are characters like Mark Kaner, who recurred in multiple seasons but did not appear in more than one episode per season. Recurring antagonist distinctions Top longest-running antagonists with 10 or more appearances :1. Sherry Palmer - 45 episodes :2. Nina Myers - 37 episodes :3. Charles Logan (as antagonist) - 31 episodes :4. TIED: Tony Almeida (as antagonist) & Dana Walsh - 20 episodes :6. TIED: Abu Fayed & Habib Marwan - 16 episodes each :8. TIED: Cheng Zhi & Andre Drazen - 15 episodes each :10. Marie Warner - 14 episodes :11. TIED: Dina Araz, Mark Boudreau, Ira Gaines, Hector Salazar, Ramon Salazar - 12 episodes each :16. TIED: Vladimir Bierko, Kevin Carroll, Walt Cummings, Tarin Faroush, Christopher Henderson - 11 episodes each :21. Jonas Hodges - 10 episodes + Redemption :22. TIED: Navi Araz, "Crewcut separatist", Sean Hillinger, Samir Mehran, Steve Navarro, Stephen Saunders - 10 episodes each Top longest-running terrorist masterminds :1. TIED: Habib Marwan & Abu Fayed - 16 episodes each :3. TIED: Cheng Zhi & Andre Drazen - 15 episodes each :5. TIED: Hector Salazar & Ramon Salazar - 12 episodes each :6. Vladimir Bierko - 11 episodes :7. Jonas Hodges - 10 episodes + Redemption :8. TIED: Samir Mehran & Stephen Saunders - 10 episodes Top longest-running single-season antagonists :1. TIED: Tony Almeida (as antagonist) & Dana Walsh - 20 episodes :3. TIED: Habib Marwan & Abu Fayed - 16 episodes each :5. Andre Drazen - 15 episodes :6. Marie Warner - 14 episodes :7. TIED: Mark Boudreau, Ira Gaines, Hector Salazar, Ramon Salazar, Dina Araz - 12 episodes each :12. TIED: Kevin Carroll, Vladimir Bierko, Christopher Henderson, Tarin Faroush - 11 episodes each :16. Jonas Hodges - 10 episodes + Redemption :17. TIED: Navi Araz, "Crewcut separatist", Sean Hillinger, Samir Mehran, Steve Navarro, Stephen Saunders - 10 episodes each See also * Single-episode characters * Performers with multiple roles Category:Series Category:Lists